Modern Au Drabble (s)
by Gwenhwyvach
Summary: Stuff from a modern au I have some ideas on. Centering around Eveline Queen, head of Nasod Technologies and this punk named Add at the moment. I might make some stuff with other characters too. Slight Add/Eve but mostly in a weird way. May never update.
1. Chapter 1

She steps away from the party and on to the balcony for some fresh air. The socializing necessary for these events had always been difficult for her, and even now she still needed to get away from some of the people inside. She leans against the railing to stare up at swiftly turning to night sky.

Some on else was out there too, someone she hadn't noticed when she'd come out. He had light hair, that looked pure white, and wore a jacket of the same color. His outfit didn't look like he had come from the party, with a tee shirt and headphones.

He took a long drag of the cigarette he was smoking and turned to her with a smile. "Want one?" He asked, offering the pack to her, leaning against the railing.

"I don't smoke." She told him, which was true enough. "Those things will kill you, you know." She pointed out, though the stranger probably knew that already. It was a common enough fact. Perhaps there was a better place to avoid social interactions.

"Everything kills you, your highness." He told her with another blow on the cigarette. "Mine just happens to take a quicker form than the usual." The noise from the party drifted towards them through the walls.

"Why did you call me your highness?" She asked him, and he laughed.

"Well, you know what everyone calls you, don't you? The little Nasod Queen? I believe it's supposed to be a play off of your last name." He tells her. "You call a queen your highness." He's wrong, of course, you call a queen your majesty, but she lets it slide.

He gives her a smile, one that's kind of flirtatious and kind of looks like he's hiding something. It reminds her that she doesn't know who he is, after all.

"So who are you?" She asks him with what might just be her greatest tact yet. "You don't quite seemed dressed for this affair, and I don't recognize you from anywhere." He gives her this smiling laugh that could have been fine, but slightly unsettles her.

"You can call me Add, your highness. And you're right; I didn't come here for the party. I sneaked up here just to talk to you, Eve. May I call you Eve?" She backed away from him slightly, and considered calling for one of her bodyguards. "Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you or to take you."

"Then what do you want, Add?"

"Nasod Technologies has become rather large under you, and it has quite a few bits of research locked away inside. I need some of it for a project I'm working on, and I'd like you to give it to me." He took another drag of his cigarette, keeping the same relaxed pose.

"Now why would I do that?" She asked him, thinking it over. Nasod did have many research projects going on, but most of them were public, save for a few about her robot designs and the things that didn't work out as they were planned. What did this Add want?

"I want you to give it to me, but I don't need it. If I break in, people are bound to get hurt, and it's probable I'd end up selling off some of the secrets I don't need. Besides, I'd love to get to know you a little better, your highness.

"I'm not handing over any of Nasod Technology's research, and I'm definitely not handing it over to you. Get out of here before I call one of my bodyguards." He laughed, and leaned in far too close.

"It doesn't matter, your highness, I'll get what I want." He told her in a voice that was softer, and then he leaned in and kissed her. She tried to push him off, and when he finally ended it he gave her that infuriating smirk and jumped off of the balcony. All that remained was the pack of cigarettes he had offered to her.

She watched as he walked away on the lawn, and started to contact one of her assistants. She needed to figure out just who this 'Add' was before everything he said came true.


	2. Chapter 2

She's at the coffee shop near the college campus when the second incident occurs,

The coffee shop is nice, conveniently located, and often smells like flowers. Its name tends to change between various cheesy or stylistic titles; currently it's Heavenly Blends, last week it was Comfy Café. Eve tends to send Ophelia for coffee, but every once and a while she'll come in.

The second incident is when she catches sight of the person one ahead of her, just as he turns to leave. His pure white hair was instantly recognizable, and their eyes met. He gave her a smirk and then left.

Add. He was wearing the same clothes he had the night they had first met, which made her wonder whether he had planned this or if he only owned the one outfit. She shuddered at the memory. None of her staff was any closer to figuring out who he was, and if he could follow through on his threats.

This encounter could lean towards her favor, however. Rena was working today. The older girl was not one of her close friends, but they were friends. More importantly, she seemed to know almost everyone in Hamel.

"Oh, hi Eve." Rena greeted cheerfully. "I take it you want your regular?" Eve nodded, and the perky girl began to fill out her order.

"Who was that boy?" Eve asked, carefully. "The one with the white hair. I haven't seen him around here before." Rena looked up with a bit of shock.

"Oh, so that's what gets your attention." She said teasingly. "He comes in occasionally, most of the time to do some work. I think he's an advanced student at the college or something. Do you want me to get his number for you?"

Eve was about to say no, like she tended to do when Rena tried to set her up with strangers, but paused. A phone number would be easier to trace than a name, after all. Instead, she said,

"I think I'd like that." Rena looked at her with a bit of shock, surprised her suggestion had been accepted. "Could you not tell him it was me?"

"Certainly. Here's your coffee, and your sandwich. I'll text you when the mission's been accomplished." Eve took her order, and just as she was about to thank Rena, Elsword came bursting in. The annoyance was just as rambunctious as usual.

"Hey, El, get over here! Your sister left me an important message, because someone couldn't turn on their phone." Rena called out. "Also, there's a policy meeting coming up and we might end up banning you forever!"

Eve left her friends to their antics, and calmly left the coffee shop. She needed to get to one of her university classes, but everything had been too distracting. This whole thing with Add had given her more than a few restless nights.

She'd upped security, partially around her but mostly where all research was stored. Still, the party Add had snuck into had also had quite a bit of security, and none of them had reported seeing anyone. He was obviously good at this, so the increased amount of guards probably wouldn't do much.

One of her staff had mentioned something about calling the police, and maybe it wasn't a completely horrible idea. It was supposed to be their job, catching people like him.

On the other hand, they'd mostly been ineffectual every time she'd dealt with them. That, and being weirdly degrading to her, and treating her like a child. No, Nasod technologies could handle him on their own.

One thing, at least, she was fairly certain. Eveline Queen wasn't going to bow down to some kid in a hoodie who thought he could best her. Espescially not to someone like Add.

｡*: *:・ﾟ✧ wow look an author's note *:・ﾟ✧｡:゜ ｡

Actually continuing this with a related drabble to my own surprise, in part thanks to these people who actually reviewed and followed and stuff. How would people feel if I posted drabbles here with other characters? Add and Eve are the ones with a storyline but I've got some ideas for some others I'd like to flesh out.


	3. Chapter 3

Here people have a splurge of kind of Add pov! Because I am actually able to write, some of the time. I might make some stuff that comes between it and the previous Add/Eve things but who knows? Hahaha not me.

*:・ﾟ✧｡:*:・ﾟ✧｡:゜｡✧｡:゜・ﾟ｡*・ﾟ✧ ｡:✧｡:*:・ﾟ✧｡:゜｡・ﾟ✧｡:゜*:・ﾟ✧｡:*:・ﾟ✧｡:゜｡*

The building that housed most everything of Nasod Technologies in the area was still easy to find at night. Lights still flickered inside, and at the fence were many lights to help catch intruders. Well, normal intruders. Add highly doubted that the guards would be able to catch _him_.

He strapped on the boots he had fitted out with the anti-gravity technology. It was intended for the Dynamo Project, but it was best to make use of it before he got all of the necessary information to remove some of the final problems. He activated them, and began to climb up in to the air, high over the fence and all of the guards. So much for the obvious attempt to tighten security by Eve, though he was certain there would be less obvious attempts inside.

He walked calmly high above the guards, and set himself down on the roof. He walked towards where the elevator was positioned, and pulled out yet another piece of ingenious technology, a very high powered torch. Carefully, he began to cut a hole in to the material of the roof, and stared down at the elevator shaft. Then, very carefully, he jumped.

The grav boots turned on long before he hit anything, but the free fall had been quite a rush. The elevator was all the way at the bottom, shut down for the night. Presumably this was to make a break-in harder, but it certainly made his plans easier.

Now, if his plans were right, the security camera in the elevator was right - there. He hit it with the same torch he had used to cut through the roof, and listened carefully for the sound of crackling electronics. As soon as he heard it, he jumped down in to the elevator.

The basement level was surprisingly empty of anything. Add had assumed at least there would be some guards. Eve was smart enough to do that, at least. Which meant she had planned a trap of some sort at the room he was headed too. Probably wouldn't be much good, but there was something to be said for a little bit of ingenious planning.

He climbed up in to the air vents, and set the grav boots carefully. He was lucky they were so large, but it was pretty obvious that crawling normally would make far too much noise. No, instead he was floating in the center, guiding himself carefully towards his target.

The vent was a bit tight, but he dropped out gently inside. He quickly took account of where everything was. While Nasod Technology was very advanced, they had hard copies of everything stored here, instead of online. It had made this whole thing difficult, but there were some choice advantages. Like the fact they wouldn't have the copies anymore.

Add quickly searched through the research files, pulling out anything that looked interesting or useful. Mostly, however, he was looking for the file marked Daniels. There were a couple of them, and just to be safe he took all of them. His parents research was too important to even leave a bit of it behind.

He placed everything carefully in to his bag, which was supposed to protect them from anything from gunfire to real fire. Then, he put on his most maniacal smirk, and opened up the door.

Eveline Queen swiftly turned around, keeping all of the surprise off of her face. Around her were many guards, who turned right after her, training their many guns on him.

"Princess." He said in greeting. She glared at him.

"Anthony Dorian Daniels, twenty years old, son of two researchers for Nasod Technologies who lost their job when the company hit rough times, who died in a tragic car accident a few years incarcerated when you were fourteen for attempted robbery, no record of since then." She said calmly, eyes still holding the glare.

"You've got some impressive people doing your homework, Princess." He told her smiling, "And please, call me Add."

"If you return the research to me, I might be persuaded to let you go without charges."

"You remember my warning, correct?" He asked, earning him only a fiercer glare. "Well, you didn't hand over the research, and now it looks like some people are going to get hurt."

Before the guards even have a chance to react, he's activated the Dynamos. Admittedly this isn't the best place to test a new technology, but where's the fun in boring lab procedures. In seconds he's using them to attack people, as the machines blend with his punches and kicks.

Within moments, only Eve and her two bodyguards remained. One wore white, the other black, and they stood protectively around her. The woman looked over at her for orders, as if she was unsure how to proceed.

"Attack him." Eve ordered calmly, and the two did just that.

The bodyguards were good. Really good. Whatever weapons they were using were amazing, far more in line with what he was using than what the injured, unconscious guards had carried. He was picking out the glitches in the Dynamo programming that he was going to have to fix.

A swift blow that was rather impressive knocked the man down on to the ground, and provided the slightest distraction that allowed him to trip up the woman's attacks. He threw Eve a kiss, and quickly ran down the halls back towards the elevator.

All in all, this had been a rather large success.


End file.
